Water to the Earth
by AnHeiressofaSOLDIER
Summary: Tifa thinks she has everyone figured out except Cloud. When the Strifes give Tifa a gift, she thinks it a good time to figure him out. Set before their promise, the two realize they have much in common. The bond they make will help them weather any trial.


**Water to the Earth**

There were many types of people in the world. And Tifa... Tifa had always associated them with dish washing. There were the kind of people that dirtied up the plates; those people didn't care at all about who had to clean up after them. They only cared about having what they wanted, and dirtying up the world in the process.

Also, there was the type of people that dried the dishes. The kind that came in after the soiling was done, and took credit for the complete end result. These type of people could go in one way or another. For instance, a doctor could be looked at as this. Someone that comes in after all of the battling is done and cleans up. But there were also the type of people that took credit for something they didn't do. For not helping at all.

Tifa had always seen herself as a dish washer. The kind of person who didn't care about being tarnished so long as she was doing what she believed in. The kind that fought in battles, but still helped rebuild later. The type of person who was there for it all, and felt their own soul crush under the weight of all they'd seen, but carried on anyway. The kind that felt and cared too much. The person that tried to change themselves, but always went back to the way they'd been before (because that's who they were).

Yes, Tifa had always seen herself as a dish washer. She could very easily pick out who everyone around her was. Maybe that was why she got so uptight when her mother became irritated when she'd clean things as a hobby. "Tifa," she'd say with her hands on her hips, "don't you have anything better to do?"

Usually Tifa would want to argue _why_ it was important, why it was so important to her, but she would usually pull her hands out of the water (still laden with soap), dry her hands on a towel, and give her mother a sort of searching look. As much as Tifa thought she knew what her mother was, she sometimes had to wonder. Tifa had often thought that only the dish washers stayed the same, and that anyone else could change. _What will mother choose to be?_, Tifa would often wonder.

Sparing her hands a look, Tifa noted her hands were still dark red from the heat of the water. She'd grown a tolerance to the water, of course. She would have had to. But she still felt the heat. Still felt the burn sometimes. Even with all she'd done and been through, she was still the same. Her hands still reacted the same way. But more than that, she always acted with routine. A belief that everything could and would happen again. The good and the bad.

Tifa used that very logic now, as she gave her mother what she could tell she wanted in her expression. "You're right. I'm going to go work on some homework." Tifa was, in fact, a creature of habit. Even when she wasn't dealing with her odd pasttime.

The dark haired girl was about to run to her room (and possibly do some more thinking), but her mother stopped her when she put a hand on her shoulder. "Wait, Tifa. Mrs. Strife has a small, children's piano. Why don't you go over there and take a look at it. Won't you?"

Long hair fell in rivlets over Tifa's shoulder, as she turned her head in the direction of the Strife's home. At first, she had a mildly curious set to her face when she looked in the direction of her neighbors' home. But when she looked at her mother again, she adopted a more contemplative look. She couldn't understand. Couldn't understand why they'd give her such a thing (that she was really too old for) when she had a grand piano already. She also wondered why her mother wanted her to take it. It was no secret that the family had some financial trouble. Was it pride that was making Tifa's mother accept it without protest? _Maybe if we tell them to keep it, and that we don't need it, they'll think we're telling them to keep what little they have?_

As Tifa turned to go outside and greet the Strife family, she didn't spare her mother a glance. Though she didn't need to to know the encouraging smile she'd be wearing. Tifa knew her mother quite well. Even when she wasn't entirely certain what kind of person she was. It wouldn't be until much later that Tifa understood the exact meaning of that inconsistency.

Taking a deep breath, Tifa willed herself to stand a bit straighter, and prepare herself to be appreciative of her dear neighbors. When she got closer to the house she'd seen for so long, however, she realized the visit would be a lot shorter than she'd imagined. Only Cloud was home. Tifa watched him with an amused smile, as she saw him scrubbing the windows clean. It seemed to be evident in his hurried movements that he was trying to surprise someone with how clean he could make the house in a short time. Tifa idly wondered how warm the water was that he kept dipping his cleaning rag into. "Hey, Cloud."

The response was instant. Cloud whirled around in shock, and a slight bit of guilt. When his eyes landed on Tifa, his expression changed, but Tifa wasn't exactly sure if it was a good response. He was staring at her blankly. And was that awe in his eyes? Tifa hoped the fact that she hadn't washed her hair in a few days wasn't obvious. What else did he have to be awed about? They'd known each other for quite some time. Tifa was about to break the awkward silence, but Cloud seemed to have finally found his voice. "Are you here for the piano?"

"You have a keen mind, Cloud Strife." Tifa said approvingly. She'd always reasoned that he was a smart one. They didn't talk much, but Tifa imagined if he was lost in his own thoughts so often, there had to be plenty of interesting ideas stored there. Likewise, in Cloud's more introverted nature, Tifa reasoned he probably picked up on a lot of things others didn't pay attention to. The dark featured girl wondered what kind of person Cloud was. She'd never really thought about it for some reason. And now that she was... she wasn't at all certain. Tifa was a bit taken aback at this. How had she missed someone so present in her life? She'd always been a good judge of character. She was more than unnerved at her lack of foresight.

If Cloud noticed the change in Tifa's demeanor, he didn't show it. Instead, he hopped down from the foot stool he'd been on (Tifa wondered, with concern, if he'd been planning to clean the roof), and was walking into his house to, undoubtedly, retrieve the piano. Tifa mentally kicked herself for her lack of words. _Way to make him feel like I don't want it._ When she finally did see the small instrument, she knew that was definitely the last thing she'd ever say. Tifa had it in her to smile at Cloud before her eyes raked over the pristine piano, but only just. It was _so_ beautiful.

The instrument was painted in a gorgeous, white finish. It reminded Tifa very much of the Banora White apples she'd come to love when she could get her hands on them. It was indeed meant for children, but it was a real piano. It wasn't overly small, either. Tifa reasoned it was exactly the type of thing she'd want to give her child at a young age. After all, an early appreciation of music was always a good thing. "Is it..."

Amazingly, Cloud knew exactly what Tifa was trying (and failing) to say without her having to say it. "Yep. It's a player piano. Probably one of the smallest ones, too. I wonder where you can find music to fit in it though."

Looking away from the piano at last, but taking it from Cloud in a firm grasp, she smiled at him kindly. In fact, it was probably the sweetest smile she'd ever afforded him. And it wasn't only for the piano. It was because this was one of the longest conversations the two had ever had. Tifa had always wished Cloud wasn't so nervous around her, but she didn't want to make him even more uncomftorable by saying anything. Tifa was more than a little bit glad to see she and Cloud had quite a bit in common. Even more she would realize in years to come. But right now...

"Oh!"

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Tifa looked at Cloud concernedly at his sound. She didn't think that she'd hurt him in transferring the weight of the piano into her arms, but had she been wrong? "Cloud, I-"

Seeming to surprise both of them, Cloud laughed. And though Tifa was a little bit confused (and still worried), she laughed, too. It was nice to see Cloud like this. She often thought he spent too much time by himself. It was also fun to laugh with Cloud. Even when she had no idea why she was laughing, but that wasn't that the best sort of laughter? "It's nothing," Cloud said when he noted the concern that was still undoubtedly in Tifa's eyes. "I just thought it might be too heavy for you. That you might want me to carry i-"

"Oh." Well, Tifa certainly hadn't been expecting _that_. She smiled crookedly at Cloud's chivalrous, if somewhat flawed, thought. Doubting Cloud had ever had much of an oppurtunity to play "hero" with someone, Tifa wondered if she should let him act like the masculine rescuer. Like Sephiroth.

But even before she'd really thought it over, Tifa knew what she'd say. She always knew how she would react. It was a blessing as much as a curse, but at least her character would never be in question. "I'm stronger than I look, Cloud. Thank you, but I can handle it myself. And I live right beside you. If you think it becomes too much for me, you can help me without a second thought, okay?"

Grinning to herself, Tifa made sure her new treasure was firmly in her hands, and walked back to her house. Without pause, she carried it into her room, and admired how it seemed to fit perfectly amongst everything else. She wondered if the sun would fall upon the full-sized piano the way it was her little one. Would they be connected that way? Connected in a way similar to the bit of sunshine Cloud had just given her? Drawing a hand to her forehead, Tifa's thoughts seemed to pound in her head. But even then, she smiled.

Of course, it was when she was heading back outside that she remembered the awkwardness that surrounded Cloud and herself at times. She also realized she had no reason to go see him again, and that wouldn't do. Tifa was trying to come up with an excuse to go and see Cloud again, but (as fate would have it) she saw him waiting by her door, and Tifa wasn't about to leave the oppurtunity alone. "What?" she tried to ask cheekily, as she put her hands on her hips. "Did you think little 'ol me couldn't handle it?"

When Cloud rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, Tifa erupted into a fit of giggles. "Well, I wanted to be close in case you needed my help." Eventually, Tifa would look back on this day. She'd look back on it for many reasons, but she'd remember those words. And with those words, their story would begin.

But for now, Tifa just smiled gratefully at Cloud and nodded her head. She was still in her house, but if she needed another reason to go and see him, she got it. It was snowing now, and Tifa opened her door not a moment later, and looked at the sky with mirth. The falling snowflakes seemed to paint the sky in the most beautiful pastels Tifa had ever seen. Gray, a bit of pink, blue. It was beautiful. How anyone could want brighter colors, Tifa didn't know. Snow was so gorgeous. It made everything anew. And with her love for the flakes, it made perfect sense that Tifa would stick her arms out, and twirl around to try and catch snowflakes on her tongue.

Cloud put a hand on Tifa's shoulder, and steadied her before she could fall over in her dizziness. Cloud escorted Tifa back towards his house again, and Tifa sat down thankfully, as she tried to regain her bearings. As the snow picked up, Tifa was afraid that all of Cloud's hard work would go to waste. The water that still hadn't dried on the windows would freeze over. Tifa could allow herself to fall in her childish love for spinning, and snow. But she didn't want Cloud to fall (if he did plan to clean the roof ), if the snow created a slippery mess. For the first time in Tifa's life, she wished the snow would go away. "I guess the snowfall's a little late for Nibelheim, but I wish the snow would go away."

That got Cloud's attention. He looked at Tifa curiously, and without thought, began rubbing the center of her forehead. "It helps against migraines," he explained. "I thought you liked the snow, Tifa."

This time, Tifa looked at Cloud in much the same way he was looking at her. But she was keeping a smile at bay. A knowing smile because she'd been right. Cloud _did_ pick up on things. "Not if it causes people trouble." Even though she didn't elaborate, Tifa had to wonder if Cloud knew why she was saying this. There was something in his lovely blue eyes, but he didn't say anything. Tifa's lips turned down in a slight frown. She didn't want him to be afraid to give her his opinion. Surely this was his self-consciousness flaring up again. Did he really think she'd ostracize him for correcting her?

Yes, yes he would. He always would. Tifa was very good at figuring things out, and she was certain her new hypothesis was right. Though it would seem the opposite to anyone else, Tifa knew that people were what Cloud cherished most. He would always be that way. Always be the same like a dish washer was always the same. And his fear of losing them would always keep him on his toes around them. Always keep him from being himself. It was a sad truth. A truth she hadn't been expecting about her own kind. Tifa didn't know how to feel in realizing that, in some ways, she'd been wrong. And she didn't know everything. Maybe she didn't know a lot.

"The water's freezing over already? It was at a really warm temperature earlier. But I guess I shouldn't have expected different since it's snowing now."

Tifa, for the most part, ignored his subject change. Ignored the knowledge that she'd been right about the type of heat he'd want in his water. The fact that Tifa looked away from Cloud now seemed to say more than if she'd continued looking at him intently. Cloud noted this, but he didn't look away in thought. Instead, he seemed to try and form words. But they didn't come out, and Tifa didn't know if she could help him this time or not. Thankfully, he found his way without her again. "Tifa, I always thought you liked to walk barefoot in the first snowfall. Isn't that problematic? Hasn't it gotten you sick once or twice?"

At that, Tifa had to laugh. _That _was what he'd been about to say. It was obvious it was what he'd been getting at before second guessing himself (as it seemed to combat Tifa's words), but it was amusing something so simple had made Tifa second guess _herself_. They really were alike, weren't they? The usually extroverted, confident Tifa had doubted everything she believed true for Cloud's sake. Because she hated that the nature she loved in herself... made Cloud so reluctant to express himself. And Cloud... introverted, over thinking Cloud was now trying to get Tifa out of her own slump. He was giving her the strength to carry on when she wasn't sure she could.

And it was for that reason, and that reason alone, that Tifa put her head on Cloud's shoulder, and an arm around his waist. He blushed and stiffened, but as Tifa cuddled into him (passing it all off as being cold), he visibly relaxed. Answering his question, Tifa made sure to answer with the kind of vigor she usually did. That and the new life Cloud had given her. They complimented each other perfectly, and Tifa knew she would come to Cloud if she ever needed anything. He who was so different from her. He who got her on a level no one else could. Gentlemanly, silly, worrying Cloud who was the best person she'd ever meant. "It was indeed problematic, Cloud. I may have even gotten hypothermia every now and again. I don't really remember. I've ventured out barefoot into the snow ever since I can remember."

Cloud laughed amusedly. Maybe at what he'd said being proven true, he seemed to find just a bit more confidence. He leaned his head over Tifa's, and held her close, as the wind picked up and threatened to tear them assunder. "If I didn't know better, I'd say a tornado was coming," Cloud mused. "We'll probably be zero below chill factor tomorrow. Weird since it was so warm earlier."

Tifa had a theory about that. A belief that the sun may have been out so they could meet. So they could grow closer together. But now it seemed the weather was telling them they'd have to get through a bunch of storms together. It went along with everything Tifa believed about the type of person she was, the type of person Cloud was, and how they'd help each other. And though it would be hard, though it would surely break them down and test them, they would be there the entire time. In the end, they'd be better for it. They'd always work to the best of their abilities. They'd always do what they could. "Cloud? Why'd you give me the piano?" She knew, of course. She knew it was from him. It was evident in their similarities, his knowledge of the piece, and his desire to make sure it (and Tifa) was okay.

"Because we don't have the strongest walls and windows. I was going to try and clean them before we had to try and reinforce them. And I didn't want the piano near the wreckage. I also didn't want a wall to fall in on it. I knew you'd take care of it-you're better at playing anyway-so it seemed safer in your hands. Your hands..."

Tifa's eyes followed Cloud's. At first, she thought he was looking at how the snow, mixed with Nibelheim's dirt roads, somehow lit the ground so it looked yellow. But when he gripped her hands in his, Tifa understood. At the action, the two kids both blushed madly. Surely Cloud was noting how red her hands were (from the dish washing first, and now the cold), and Cloud's were much the same. He looked so embarassed that Tifa had to offer him a small smile. Inside, she was reeling. She'd always rather liked Cloud. She hadn't really known him, but she'd thought she knew enough to think they'd be friends. But now she was feeling other feelings. Things she had never really dreamed possible with anyone. Mainly because she wasn't ready, and wouldn't be until the same boy left her with a promise.

For now, Cloud gave Tifa a small smile. And though Tifa prided herself in knowing people's relationships (because she spent a lot of time with various people), Cloud seemed to have strong senses. Senses that would come in handy for many reasons, but now they guessed what Tifa was feeling. Now they smiled at her without judgment. And with that same smile, she'd look at him for a long time. She would help him pick up the pieces, and the two would finally be together.

As they were still school kids, they did what many nervous teens (on a first date like encounter) would do. They avoided the issue. Rather, Tifa did. "Why are you alone today, Cloud?"

Cloud shrugged nonchalantly. "Mom had to go see a friend about something important." It seemed, to all the world, like he was being casual. But Tifa could note the tension and desolation there. Cloud had always been one to suffer. Often times, he made the situation worse for himself.

All the same, Tifa disentangled herself from Cloud and put a hand on his shoulder. She wanted to tell him that no matter his family's troubles, she would always be there for him. Always. He could always come to her. Just how he could always come and visit his piano if he wanted.

Before, she'd casually been leaning into him. Passing the gesture off as the need to stay warm. But now Tifa looked into Cloud's eyes imploringly. She begged him to understand. To not take everything onto his shoulders, and take everything one day at a time. For someone that cherished people, he needed to learn how to believe in them. And in that moment, Tifa knew she'd be the one to help him get to that better place. Maybe it was her entire life's purpose.

Cloud didn't offer much of a response. His blue eyes flitted towards Tifa, and he put a hand on the one atop his shoulder, and he smiled ever so slightly. And those small motions did more for Tifa than anything else ever would. She had been dense to overlook Cloud so much. To miss someone that needed her. But she wouldn't do it anymore. She needed him, too. And his smile made it all worth it.

Eventually, Cloud and Tifa's hands fell from atop Tifa's shoulder. And then they were just holding each other's hands. They began swinging their arms back in forth, to make it all less awkward, but they held hands; they held true. They held onto each other. And they weathered the climate the same way they would soon weather their disastrous world.

Eventually, the two headed towards Tifa's house again. Tifa pulled on Cloud's hand the way she would always seem to eventually. She would become his voice of reason. The person that always led him in the right direction.

When they both fell into the newly formed sludge, they had to laugh. Cloud quickly got to his knees in the slight snow and mud. He offered a hand to Tifa to help her up, and when their hands met, it was very much like something else. Like how when the Geostigma is cured in their future, Cloud holds his hand out to Denzel, and Tifa's hand curls around Denzel until he's gone. The two's fingers seem to reach for each other. So when the two's hands clasp, and they're pulled to each other (in present and future), it makes perfect sense why they don't move away from one another.

It'll only be a short time before they come full cirlce, but it's always that way with them. They always give the world their all, and aren't lost in its mundane qualities, and they survive it together. Together they learned to live. Together they learned to love. And it's Tifa that pulls Cloud from the muddy, snowy, slushy mess they're in. Like the way Tifa brings Cloud's memories back to him. Like how Tifa saves Cloud from the Lifestream, and holds onto him and what she knows.

_"I came this far believing in the memories we have together..."_

Her memories, and her love for people would always be her guiding light. But Cloud would always be her home. Even when that home didn't exist anymore, it existed in each other's hearts.

**Author's Note: Yay! Shanna finally wrote a full length CloTi fic. I'm really happy about it. Usually I can't write for them, or am bad at it, but I rather like this one! It came together very nicely.**

**Though I apologize for any mistakes. I haven't played the original FFVII in a LONG time, so I might have broken some of the canon stuff accidentally. Sorry.**

**Also, I still don't have Microsoft Word. I've checked this over three times, but there still might be mistakes. Sorry again.**

**So, this is for the lovely Laura (Qwi-Xux) for Christmas! I know you love this game/pairing. And since I've fallen in love with your CloTi stories (like "Anchor" and "Thoughts Read Unspoken"), I thought it fitting I write you a CloTi. I love you so much, Laur! I hope you like this even a smidgen, and I really hope you have amazing holidays.**

**And the idea that Tifa likes to walk barefoot in the snow, primarily the first snowfall, is Laura's idea. She did it in her story "Anchor". I decided to do it in this because I love the idea, and the story was written for her anyway.**

**And if anyone's wondering, in my head canon, they do retrieve that children's piano and give it to Marlene;)**

**Hope you all enjoyed! And I hope you have happy holidays. **

**Look for more of my stories. I'm still uploading more gift fics this month.**

**-Shanna**


End file.
